The hourglass runs clear
by Rigs Stargazer
Summary: A gunshot and a Death but we know that isn't the end. This takes place after specific events in "seeing Red" Season 6 Ep 19. Guest apperance by The Death Of Terry Pratchett's Diskworld. Please RR


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they're either Terry Pratchett's or Joss Whedon's so as usual please don't sue me.  
  
Please R+R any and all comments welcome including flames.  
  
This story takes place directly after Tara's death by gunshot in "Seeing Red"  
  
****  
  
The Hourglass that runs clear  
  
By Rigs  
  
Her eyes opened, and she was staring into the eye sockets of a scull, a human scull.  
  
"Tara Mcley? I do hope that I got the right one." The voice seemed to emanate from her own head.  
  
"Y.y...yes I.I'm Tara. You must be Death."  
  
The robed skeleton sheathed his sword. "I am". Tara looked past him at a white horse. "And that is Binky; it's a long story."  
  
"B.but if I'm dead" Tara mentally reminded herself not to stutter but without her Willow there, or even the comfort of Dawn, her confidence just faded. "Don't I have eternity?"  
  
"Usually I would agree but you are a very special case". An hourglass appeared in the air between them, on a brass tag at the bottom read "Tara Mcley. This is your glass, through it run the sands of time. When they run out your life must be ended."  
  
"I understand that"  
  
"But what makes you different is your glass changed in the instant I took you. There is no sand in the glass. Your time is done but your essence, the glass is still here..." Death shook his head as if to understand himself, he extended a hand, clicked his fingers and a book appeared out of nowhere. "This volume contains each unusual occurrence during death and this has happened to only two in your lifetime. One was a guardian of sorts. A slayer. You will know her I think, Buffy Summers. And a demon you have met." Buffy's hourglass appeared next to her own. Between them a bond appeared then a glass with Angelus on its plate appeared and joined the web. "After research I have come to the conclusion that there are only nine others connected by this chain". A skeletal hand indicated the bond between the glasses. "The twelve being in the world that will not die until the Powers decree their duty done. Two Watchers, two Slayers, two Witches, two Demons, two humans and two who have been touched by divine grace. Now you must return".  
  
"W.where?" this was all too much. Tara's mind was racing. Am I dead? What Twelve? "Return where?"  
  
"Back to the earth. Back to life." Death snapped his fingers once more.  
  
Tara awoke with a start. No one was in the hospital room but Buffy. "So he told you huh?" Buffy turned. Her eyes were ablaze. "Death? The guy with the major league weight problem? Had he worked out any more? All he knew last time I saw him was that some of us aren't going anywhere for a while."  
  
Tara smiled and pulled her hair back. "There are twelve." Buffy didn't look surprised.  
  
"Big group."  
  
"Not for eternity." Tara paused and put her hand to her heart. The bullet wound had healed. She looked at the stake in Buffy's hand. "You knew I would come back, but not what I would be back as." She noticed that her stutter was gone again now that she was around Buffy. "How long did it take?"  
  
"About a month." Buffy's eyes dulled for a moment "Listen, Tara something happened abou."  
  
A knock issued from the door. "Come in Dawn. I've got a surprise for you." Buffy called as she looked at Tara. Dawn entered and avoided looking at the bed, not surprising, thought the witch she's lost a mother and a sister and now she thought she'd lost me. Buffy knelt in front of her sister. " Turn around Dawnie." She did and Tara saw a rampage of emotion take her over. She ran to the bed and embraced Tara with her whole heart.  
  
"You left"  
  
"Never, I'll never leave you alone again, none of us will."  
  
"How? What is it with scoobies, don't they ever go?"  
  
"Not in this life time kiddo." Xander had just entered the room, not at all phased by the living presence of Tara. "Hey there I've got a person in the car who is real puzzled 'bout the being at the hospital where the love of her life is lying in state."  
  
"I told him to bring her." Buffy explained  
  
Before anything more could be said Tara tore off her covers and ran down the hall, tears filling her eyes. She burst out of the waiting room and didn't care that all she was wearing was a hospital gown. She didn't need to look; she was drawn to her. As she rounded the corner Willow looked up. She saw Tara. As she came to the car willow was out and grabbed her and held on for dear life. They were both crying.  
  
"How did you come back?" Willow looked into her lover's eyes and saw a confidence shining through.  
  
"I'll explain later, just promise me one thing. Never let me go" As Tara enfolded Willow in her arms once again, she saw a white horse go through the wall of the hospital and rider called to her as he passed. "The bond is forged through love. None shall put asunder the bond of the twelve but the powers themselves. One of the Twelve is a Power remember that."  
  
************  
  
As Albert left his master to tend to Binky, Death took a leather bound book from his desk and opened it at the next clean page.  
  
"Squeak" the Death of rats looked on inquisitively.  
  
"Yes, I know I know but it is a memory I wish to keep. A moment of complete happiness and joy." His bony hand waved over the page and an image appeared on the page. The two girls who would know what it was like to be immortal.  
  
FIN?  
  
****  
  
A/N Please R+R flames as welcome as any comment I just enjoy feedback. I'm not sure if to continue this but if the reviews are good I will.  
  
Rigs 


End file.
